The Forerunner Legacy
by naruto1973
Summary: if you like halo and creativity then just read it. R&R please


Halo

The Forerunners Legacy

Chapter 1

_You are the children of the gods. Everything that was once god is now mortal_

Spartan-051 awoke with a start. Kurt couldn't remember what had happened the night before. After hours of trying to remember what happened, Kurt finally went to sleep. The only problem was that he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't close his eyes. Kurt then remembered, he had died.

The last words Kurt remembered saying were to a gold armored elite, a shipmaster most likely. He was being a cocky sunovabitch to the shipmaster, even though almost all Spartans were like that. But somehow Kurt couldn't help feeling sorry for the Elite.

Why was that, Kurt thought. The elites were part of the covenant, the enemy of the UNSC since the destruction of the harvest system. So why was he feeling this way? The elite had killed him. Kurt then had another flash back, this time of exactly how he had died.

Kurt had pressed a detonator blowing up the system of onyx. Then what happened to Dr. Halsey and the other Spartans. Had they died as well? Had the barrier protecting them in the core of the system held out? Or were they stuck in the planet core forever. The only thing Kurt could do now was stand there and worry.

-------------------------------------------

John was right in the middle of battle. He had just killed a whole phalanx of jackals with a single grenade. He then heard a squad of elite battle cries. John realized he was surrounded. The elites stormed in towards the Spartan. John had to act quickly. So he did the one thing a Spartan should never do… run.

Although there was a reason for his running, the Spartan needed to get back to the green team. He needed reinforcements and fast. When John finally reached the base camp not only were the squads of elites following him but now there was jackal sniper fire zooming over his head. He had to alert the other Spartans. John turned on his green LED light and hoped that the other Spartans would notice. The Spartan still couldn't help feel worried though, the new team he was assigned too just got out of the academy and had not seen a whole lot of combat yet. A white flash filled John's visor and then he fell down…

John woke up. He was on a covenant phantom. The reason he could tell was because he had been on one countless of times and this looked like the exact same thing. The only difference was that the bubbling plasma that was almost on every covenant vessel wasn't there.

"Freeze demon", yelled a silver armored elite, a spec-ops nonetheless.

John froze. It was the best thing to do in situation like this. For the second time in the Spartans life he had lost the upper hand. He was the prisoner now.

"This is a far as you go demon. No more shall you haunt are beloved covenant. I will be known as the one who destroyed you", the Elite said proudly.

"There seems to be a slight flaw in your plan", John whispered.

"And what might that be?" asked the elite

"I'm still alive" john said

"For now, but soon you will whither the way in the wind when we finish our quest for glorious salvation" the elite replied.

The elite then took out his energy sword and pointed the tip of the blade at his throat. The only difference in this blade was that it was shaped like an old fashioned Japanese katana. Right as he was about to cut me a red veteran elite walked in

"Captain we have three human AA Guns on the orbiting moon of the system lupin, should we take them down?"

"What do you think?" yelled the Spec-ops Elite, his temper rising.

John whispered elite rank schematics activate"

John's screen showed all the types of elites, including what armor they war and what the different types of ranks an elite could obtain. John scrolled down his visor, searching. He was searching for what the name of the rank this spec-ops elite was part of. Even though the elite wore the standard whitish-silver armor, John couldn't help but think that this was an entirely new rank of elites.

"Now demon, where were we?" the elite asked, his cold elite breath fogged up the Spartans visor and somehow short-circuited his MJLONIR armor.

"You were going to _try _to kill me" john said with sarcasm in his voice.

"So, demon, you still have some fight left in you after all"

The spec-ops Elite was pacing. Watching, waiting… waiting for something to move. Preferably he was waiting for the master chief to try and escape.

John knew that this would be the case so he took his sweet time getting out of his armor piercing plasma chains. Slowly but surely the master chief, every time the spec-ops turned around, slowly wiggled his way out. The only problem was that every time John wiggled the plasma chains short-circuited his MJLONIR armor.

The elite turned around right as john was about to break free. John stopped and the elite once again turned around patrolling the area. After this the Master Chief escaped and went up to the elite. The Spartan was feeling confident he could escape a covenant vessel and finish his mission before the UNSC found out he was missing.

"All in a nights work" john whispered.

Right before john went in for the kill the elite turned around and punched the master chief in the face, knocking him all the way back to edge of the ship. The empty abyss of space was right below John's feet. He could feel the covenant counter part of the UNSC Shaw-Fujikawa engine humming below him. Every time it hummed the Spartan got incredibly weak, he couldn't hold out much longer.

The elite walked over stepping on John's feet one finger at a time, slowly. The pain was too much, even for him. John slowly began loosing his grip. Then when he was ready to accept his fate, a vision of Captain Keyes had appeared. How was this possible? Keyes had become a flood. Was this john's life flashing before his eyes? Or was it simply just an unexplained phenomenon. Whatever it was it gave him a warm comfortable feeling.

John found his strength and got up onto the ship. Once he was safely on the ship the Spartan focused all his remaining strength into punching the elite in the right shoulder, the elite went flying backwards. Something was amiss though. You would think the covenant would be all there trying to avenge their shipmaster, john thought.

John walked over to the injured elite. He took a close look at the elites shoulder. It was a flood arm. How the hell was this possible? From what john understood the flood took complete control over the host's body. Yet somehow this elite was in complete control of his actions.

This worried john, the fact that the flood was infiltrating the covenant might possibly mean that the UNSC might be infected as well. But who in the United Nations Space Command could have the will strong enough to combat a battle from the inside out?

He had to get this report back to the _Dawn. _Right as john was about to send the message a voice came over his intercom. It sounded somewhat familiar.


End file.
